


The Goddess on My Side

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: writerverse, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, House Baratheon, House Stark, Infidelity, Kinky, Kneeling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Praise Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"To keep the Goddess on my side, she demands a sacrifice...no Ma(e)sters or Kings when the Ritual begins..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess on My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



> writerverse challenge #6: Drabble Time +  
> femslash100 drabble tag #6: Melisandre/Selyse: Worship (+ Drabble Cycle #11: Kinks: Table 30A #30: Worship)
> 
> Yes, the title and summary are from 'Take Me to Church'. ([I prefer the Neon Jungle f/f version.](https://youtu.be/ya46q6ALt9Q))

The night is dark - and indeed, full of terrors - but it's clear Melisandre is scheming when Selyse enters the Priestess' chambers at nighttime and she is by her window, breathing in the frigid air. The fire of her kept her blood hot; consequently, Selyse is warm, wet, and wanting.

"If only the wolves would sleep..." Melisandre mutters.

"I care not of wolves," Selyse declares sturdily, kneeling to beseech her the duty of raising Melisandre's ruby skirt and pleasuring her, unallowed to beg with hands upon her. 

Melisandre slips her thumb into Selyse's mouth. Selyse suckles it eagerly, and Melisandre nods.


End file.
